


You know I love you... no matter what

by BadHotdog03



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHotdog03/pseuds/BadHotdog03
Summary: The beginning of Luke and Alex’s relationship in the summer of 94’.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 14





	1. The beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fantoms 👋  
> This is my first ever fanfic so I thought it fitting to deliver some Lalex content since that ship holds a special place in my heart ❤️  
> I’m gonna make a few chapters and I already have the next part written so make sure you subscribe if you like it.  
> I would love it if you could leave comments and feedback xx

Luke was in a surprisingly good mood that morning.

About as good a mood as one could be in after yet another painful argument with their mother.

But as the wind whipped through his messy brunette hair, Luke was certain today would be a good day.

As he rode down Rose Avenue in the warm summer sun his mind drifted to his best friend Alex. Now that he thought about it, his mind had been doing that a lot lately. Like last week during their algebra test. One second Luke was trying to find the square root of b and the next he was staring up at the beautiful blonde who sat in front of him. I mean HOW was Luke meant to pass maths when he was close enough to smell Alex’s shampoo?!?!

And when they rehearsed Luke had found himself turning to sing with Alex more and more lately. He really was incredible on the drums! Every now and then he would flip his drumstick between his fingers looking so cool and nonchalant and Luke’s stomach would fill with butterflies. And that voice! Alex always avoided solos, instead choosing to stay safely behind his drums during sets, but damn… he could sing! 

There had always been something special about Alex, ever since his first day at Luke’s school six years ago. Even though they were only ten at the time, Luke and Alex had made a pact, along with their other friends Bobby and Reggie to start a band one day. In these past couple years, however, Luke and Alex’s friendship seemed to have blossomed into something new. Something scary. The lingering glances, the stolen moments… every time their shoulders brushed together… and those eyes… so deep that he felt he could get lost every time he looked into them—

“HONKKKKK” Luke was jolted out of his thoughts by a van speeding down the road at 60 miles an hour.

Okay this ‘thing’ with Alex was officially getting in the way of Luke’s safety.

Despite many drivers’ best efforts Luke managed to make it to the beach alive. He wheeled his bike over to where a familiar figure sat in the sand.

Before his friend could notice him he shouted “BOOOO” playfully making the drummer jump with surprise. 

Alex quickly realised it was him and laughed it off. “Sit down you goon”.

For a couple minutes they made the usual chit chat. Talking excitedly about their latest gig and this magician Luke had seen on television. 

“I think his name was Caleb or something… anyway we need to talk about the set list for tomorrow’s gig. I was thinking we start with ‘get lost’”

Alex turned to face him, his faded blue eyes glinting in the sun. “Do you ever stop talking about music?” he teased letting a smirk sweep across his face. “Yeah I think ‘get lost’ would be perfect”.

Luke felt his ears become warm at the sudden eye contact and his heart began to beat a little faster. Was he flustered??? By some simple eye contact??? 

Okay admittedly… Luke perhaps felt a little more than friendship for his fellow band mate, but he’d always been good at flirting. After gigs, while Alex showed little interest in girls, he would shamelessly chat up the nearest group of bachelorettes.

Luke caught himself staring at Alex a little too long and quickly looked away embarrassed.

Hours went by like minutes and the sun had already begun to dip in the sky. The boys had moved to sit at the end of the pier and were now dangling their legs of the side and joking about pushing each other in.

Luke was very aware about the distance between his and his band mate’s hands. For a moment he thought about sliding his fingers to the left slightly and interlocking them with Alex’s.

All of a sudden anxiety seemed to cloud Alex’s face.

“What is it bro” Luke asked concerned. 

“I need to tell you something” Alex said serious, eyes staring down at his palms.

“Of course, you can tell me anything”

“Yeah but I need you to promise not to think differently of me” Alex’s eyes turned to meet Luke’s, pleading him.

“Alex you’re my best friend, nothing could ever change that”

The drummer didn’t look reassured.

“What did you do? Kill someone?” Luke joked, attempting to lighten the mood. “I bet it was that kid Alan… you know I never liked him anyway”

Alex suppressed a laugh.

“Come on” Luke said, nudging his friend with his shoulder. “You know I love you no matter what”

A moment passed where the sea salt breeze drifted through their hair. The drummer took a breath, savouring the moment. 

Alex slowly met his eyes. “It’s just that… I’m gay”. He studied the guitarists face nervously awaiting a response.

Luke didn’t know what to say so he settled for bringing his friend into an embrace. “I love you… no matter what”. He reiterated leaning in to his band mate’s scent. It killed him to see the anxiety in Alex’s face. Of course he wasn’t going to think differently of his best friend just because he liked boys.

When they finally pulled away, Alex let out a sigh, relieved for Luke’s unconditional friendship.

They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. The music from the restaurant by the street drifting over…

“Looking from a window above, it’s like a story of love  
Can you hear me”

Luke recognised it as ‘only you’ by Yazoo. It’s one of those songs his parents used to dance to back when his family was happy and not arguing all the time.

“Came back only yesterday  
I’m moving further away  
Want you near me”

Luke shifted slightly closer to Alex, telling himself it was because it was cold.

“All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you”

Luke often protested his hate for love songs but he didn’t mind this one. He looked over at his friend to find that Alex was already looking at him smiling fondly. Once again Luke felt his ears become hot but he didn’t look away.

A moment passed.

“What did your parents say when you told them” Luke asked unsure of what to say next.

Alex looked pained by the mention of his parents and Luke instantly regretted asking. “Oh, they don’t know” he said, eyes wide with anxiety. “They can’t know”.

“I’m sorry Alex—“

“No, It’s not your fault, they’re just stuck in their ways”

They both looked over at each other, Luke trying to figure out if he hadn’t already memorised every inch of the drummers face. This time Alex was the one to look away embarrassed.

“So...” Alex said, attempting to change the subject. “This gig at the weekend”.

After an hour or so of talking, the boys made their way back up the golden sand and said their goodbyes. Luke pulled Alex into another big hug and after a few seconds Alex hugged him back leaning his head against Luke’s. 

The ride back to his house allowed Luke to think some more. So Alex liked boys. Could he like Luke? Did Luke want Alex to like him??

As Luke pulled in his driveway A feeling of tiredness swept over him. He lent his bike carefully against the side of the garage and made his way up to his room. 

Sitting on the side of his bed he scribbled down the name of a song.

‘My name is Luke’

The words seemed to flow right through him. He wrote about everything. He wrote about how confusing his feelings about Alex were, how much he cared for his fellow bandmate, how his eyes had glinted in the sun. He recalled onto the page the way he’d felt the first time Alex had ever made eye contact with him. The way his stomach had flipped and filled with butterflies. He recalled what it was like to play music side by side and the way the harmonies of their voices fitted together perfectly. He wrote about their friendship and the way he knew Alex would always be there for him no matter what.

Once he felt as though his feelings had been poured out onto his notebook, he layed down letting his head hit the pillow, drifting soundly to sleep.


	2. The Star Wars Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke opens up to Reggie about his feelings for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two, I hope you guys like it xx

About a week had passed since Luke’s talk on the beach with Alex. He was laying in his bed when he heard a faint tap at his window. He looked out into the tree beside his bedroom window and down at the ground to see Reggie standing there ready to throw more stones up at the window.

Reggie had been coming to Luke’s house a lot lately. When his parent’s shouting got too much, Luke’s parents were always welcoming to the bassist.

Reggie smiled slightly at the sight of his friend and Luke quickly unlatched the window. 

“I didn’t wanna wake up your parents” Reggie whispered as loudly as possible before shimmying up the tree beside Luke’s window. He, quite gracefully might I add, climbed in through the open window, dusting himself off as he quietly closed the latch.

“Were your parents fighting again?” Luke questioned, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah” Reggie said looking at the ground. “Dad had been drinking again”.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Luke said worried, laying a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“No” Reggie responded. “I’m alright”. All of a sudden Reggie looked concerned. “Were you still awake?” He asked. Of course Reggie would be concerned for Luke’s sleeping pattern when Reggie himself had walked over here at 11pm.

“Yeah, I was just thinking” Luke responded, deliberately avoiding the topic of his thoughts… Alex.

“About?” Reggie asked, sitting on the bed and motioning for Luke to do the same.

“Oh nothing” Luke said, lying. “Do you wanna watch television?” 

Reggie nodded, although he noted his friend's reluctance to open up.

Luke allowed Reggie to choose what they watched so of course they wound up on a Star Wars marathon that night.

Luke’s thoughts changed once again. He thought about the moment he and Alex had shared on the pier. How Alex’s blonde hair shined in the setting sun, those few strands falling into his face as the wind blew past. He thought about what Alex had told him as the way Luke had felt for his friend. The way their bodies were so close. The way the music from the restaurant had serenaded their moment together. The lyrics “only you” drifted through the breeze as the pair gazed into each other’s eyes. He could just have lent forward slightly and their lips would have touched. Those lips—

Just then he was taken from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Reggie was waving a hand in front of his face and whispering his name. Luke felt embarrassed at how long he had been distracted.

“Earth to Luke!!” Reggie said, shaking his band mate slightly. “Dude where you even paying attention??”

“Sorry Reg” Luke said, slightly annoyed to have been pulled out of his daydream.

“You missed Tarkin attacking Alderaan” Reggie complained.

Luke didn’t respond, he bit his nail instead.

“Come on man… tell me what’s up”.

Reggie had switched off the television and turned to face Luke. He must be serious if he is willing to stop watching Star Wars for this.

Luke looked nervously at his friend and was unsure what to say.

“Girl trouble?” Reggie asked, oblivious.

“Not quite” Luke responded with a small laugh.

“Oh… boy trouble?” He suggested, perhaps not quite as oblivious as Luke had previously thought. 

Luke gave him a surprised but knowing look.

Reggie smiled. “Alex”.

Okay now Luke really was surprised. “Is it that obvious???”

“Totally” Reggie smiled even broader.

“It’s just… we’ve always been good friends… you know? And now… I think about him… and… and we spend time together…” Luke struggled to explain his feelings, although it felt amazing to tell someone. “I had never… felt that way… for a guy”. Luke’s face began to turn a pale shade or rouge at the thought.

“It’s okay, I’m happy for you. I’m glad you told me” Reggie reassured, placing a hand on his band-mate's shoulder once more.

Luke took a breath, relieved to have talked about this with someone, especially with Reggie, he was always so understanding and accepting.

“Have you told Alex?” 

“NO… no… not yet… I need some time… to think” Luke responded. The thought of confessing his feelings to the very person responsible for those feelings made Luke’s heart nearly stop.

“Well I’m here for you, whatever you decide to do” Reggie says with a genuine smile. 

“Thank you Reggie” Luke breathes a sigh of relief.

The pair turned back to the television to continue watching the movie and fell asleep resting against one another half an hour later.


End file.
